1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that enables non-contact measurement of particle properties, and more particularly to an apparatus that enables real-time, simultaneous, non-contact measurement of the size, relative concentration and weight of particles without adversely affecting particle characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the weight, relative concentration and size (diameter) of particles have been measured using a specialized device for each type of measurement. Since the particles that each measurement system take in are not the same, even though a particular particle sample may provide relative concentration data, it may be impossible to measure the size of particles in the sample. Thus, while it may be possible to clarify one type of measurement data, it has not been possible to clarify relationships between the various types of measurement data. Also, particle weight is measured by first capturing the particles on filter paper or the like, and then using a standard gravimeter. This means that particle weight cannot be measured in real-time, and the measurement takes time and lacks good precision. To try to achieve even slightly better precision it has been necessary to use a larger suction pump to increase the suction quantity, but this increases the size of the measurement apparatus and its electrical power consumption.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that enables real-time, simultaneous measurement of the size, relative concentration and weight of particles.